


Last Magical Moment

by mewmew55



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew55/pseuds/mewmew55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui wanted to meet with her siblings. could be her last</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Magical Moment

Xander just can’t fall asleep. By the gods, he never knew how horrific his father was. Allowing Kamui to go on a mission, all by herself, it’s…just not right. 

“By the gods…i…I can’t. Oh my little princess..please…be safe..” Xander whispered as he reached for the flower crown that Kamui made for him ever since she was small. Suddenly, he was interrupted from his thought process by a knock on his bedroom door. “Come in.”

The door opened and a purple-hair malig knight entered to his room. “Dear, you are still in your room. It has been over 7 days. Leo and Elise are worried about you. You haven’t eat, you haven’t sleep, not only that, you haven’t went outside” said Camilla.

“Please…leave me be.”

“It’s about Kamui is it?” Camilla asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

“She could get hurt over there. She has no one to protect her. I tried to send some reinforcements to aid on her mission but Iago interfered with my plans and threatens death upon me. Without anyone protecting her…she…” To Camilla’s surprise, she noticed Xander’s eyes begin to water. She reached out and dragged Xander to her arms, hugging him tight.

“It’s going to be alright, she’ll be back. You’ll see. Have faith in her. She is strong and she will come back home,” said Camilla.

****

“Your majesty, Lady Kamui has returned,” said Iago.

“You are dismissed Iago. I will like to speak with Kamui alone,” said Garon.

“As you wish my king.”

Just as Iago left, Kamui walked towards the throne and kneeled down. “Father. I have brought evidence upon my mission and I hope it’s satisfying to you.”

Garon gets up and walked towards Kamui. He reached down a satchel and opened the bag, revealing a broken sword with blood. “You have done well. Plus, you completed your mission on your own.”

“Thank you. Even though the enemies were tough, I managed not to show weakness and fought back,” said Kamui.

“Good, then it won’t be a problem for tomorrow’s mission.”

“T…t…tomorrow?” Kamui asked in confusion.

“Yes, I am sending you on another mission. I want you to go to Hoshido and spy upon them. The great dragon Anankos told me that they are planning to invade Nohr. I will not allow it. That is why I am sending you to gather information from them…alone,”said Garon.

“Father. I understand by the mission you gave me you want me to build up strength alone but could I least bring someone with me to this mission, even Xander?” Kamui asked.

“No, this mission will be cleared by one person alone,” Garon answered.

“But….”

“Are you doubting my command Kamui?! I was ‘nice’ enough to welcome you to the family but one more act of defiance and I will have you banned from this place. And don’t even think about Hoshido accepting you back. The moment they’ll see   
you, they will kill you on the spot. This mission will be completed by solo. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!” Garon shouted in anger.

Kamui flinched upon her father’s tone of voice and begins to shake. She took a deep breath and looked at her father. “Yes..can I least meet with my siblings…one last time…?”

*****  
Just as Camilla finished feeding her wyvern, she noticed Elise running up to her all happy. “Dear, you could scare off all the animals of you running like that.”

“Sorry sister but you just got to see this!!” Elise exclaimed in happiness.

“Can it wait dear? I was in a middle of feeding my wyvern,” said Camilla.

“Really? Make sure the meat is properly well done. Otherwise, she’ll have a fit.”

Upon hearing those words, Camilla dropped the basket of food and turned around, only to find Kamui standing next to Elise, smiling at her. “I’m back.”

Suddenly, Camilla rushed up to her and hugged Kamui tight. “Uhh..” Kamui squeaked. “You are squeezing me too hard,”

“Oh my dear. I am so happy you have returned,” said Camilla as she shed a few tears.

“What is going on? Is someone h--!” The moment Leo entered through the door, he dropped his book as he spot Kamui into Camilla’s arms, getting crushed. “Sister!! Give Kamui some room!!” 

“Oh..sorry,” said Camilla as she places Kamui onto her feet. Gasping for air, she turned around and spotted Leo and hugged him. “Leo, I missed you.”

“Ah…a…I missed you too,” The moment he hugged her, he whispered, “Please don’t embarrassed me like that.” 

“Come on Kamui. Xander will be so happy to see you!!” Elise exclaimed as she pulled onto Kamui’s arm.

****

“Hey Xander. Come on. How long are you going to stay in the room?” Camilla asked as she knocked onto the door

“Camilla..please…just leave me alone,” Xander answered.

“Xander….it’s me…Kamui.. please open up”

Few seconds later, the door opened and Xander appeared. Kamui gasped at the sight of him, looking tired, weary, and worse, look like death was upon him. “Oh gods…Xander.” She turned and faced Camilla, “May I please be alone with him?”

“Of course dear,” Camilla answered, as she gets ready to leave. “I’ll leave you two alone.” The moment she left, Xander grabbed Kamui by her hand and pulled her in to his room. Just before she can react, Xander wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. 

“Oh my little princess. I missed you so much. Thank the gods you are alright,” said Xander.

“Xander…you look awful. What happened?” Kamui asked in concern.

“I was worried about you. Going to a mission by yourself. No one to protect you…i..i just couldn’t sleep,” said Xander.

“Brother…I am fine…it wasn’t that hard of a mission.”

“No….gods I wish I could’ve fought back against Father to join you. I hate seeing you going there by yourself. You have no idea how bad it made me feel,” said Xander.

“Xander..you don’t have to worry about me. I am fine. You shouldn’t hurt yourself by worrying. You have to keep faith,” said Kamui.

“Kamui…I” Suddenly the door opened and Elise walked in. “Come on guys. We are having a grand dinner!! Come on!!”

Kamui smiled in response and head towards the door, “Everyone is waiting for us…ready?”

“Yeah…might as well leave this room and meet you guys. Let me get ready,” said Xander.

Just as Kamui getting ready to leave, Xander grabbed her hand yet again. “Kamui…”

“Yes Xander?” Kamui asked.

“I…I”

“COME ON GUYS!!” Elise shouted.

Xander let go of her hand and shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’ll get ready. You go ahead.”

Just as Kamui left the room, Xander closed the door and kneeled down to the floor. _I…I love you._

****

After the grand dinner, Kamui went to her quarters and took a hot bath. She went to her bedroom and lay upon her bed, succumbing to sleep. Hours later, in the middle of the night, she heard knocking on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Jakob in front of her holding a scroll. 

“Sorry for interrupting your sleep but a message from the king,” said Jakob.

“Thank you Jakob,” Kamui answered as she grabbed the scroll and closed the door.

As soon as she opened the scroll and reads, she begins to shake and slid to the ground. 

****

Xander couldn’t be any happier now Kamui’s home. Now, if only he can have the courage to tell Kamui how he really feel about her. Suddenly, he noticed knocking on his door and opened it. He spots Kamui into her war clothes on and a bag. 

“Kamui? Are you alright?”

“Xander..may I come in?”

“Sure…” He stepped to the side, allowing Kamui to enter to his room. She walks to a chair and placed her bag to the floor and sat down. Xander then noticed sadness across her face. “Kamui? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t want to tell you this but…I have to go..”

Hearing those words literally stabbed him through the heart. “Go…..where?”

“Father has sent me another mission. After I came back home, he assigned me another one and I thought I could start tomorrow but….he ordered me that I have to leave now,” said Kamui.

“But….why?”

“That is something I dare not ask Father,” After seconds of silence, Kamui gets up and grabbed her bag. The moment she passed Xander, she placed her hand on the door knob. “Tell the others I’ll return soon.”

Just before she can open the door, she noticed Xander walked up to her and slammed the door shut and locked the door. “Xander?” He grabbed the bag from her shoulder and tossed it across the room. Then, he grabbed her shoulders and light pushed her against the door.

“Kamui. I…I love you. I love you so much. Please don’t go. Every time you leave, my heart feels torn apart. I missed your laughter, your smile,” He then reached out and touched her cheek, “Your warmth.”

She begins to shudder at his touched and light turned away. “Brother…I..” But he silenced her with his finger. 

“Enough with the brother nonsense. You can stop calling me that. As of now, I view you as a woman..the one I adore. That is why I bought you this.” He pulled a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. 

“A…r…ring?!” Kamui exclaimed.

“Would you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“Your wife?! Xander, are you sure? What will the others say…” Kamui asked.

“Let them say what they will. I wish to protect you for the rest of my days,” said Xander, “Please..stay by my side forever.”

“Xander…of course I’ll marry you. I’m so happy…i..i don’t know what..to say..” But she gently pushed him out of the way. “I..got to go.”

Xander grabbed her yet again and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Without hesitation, she kissed back, which made him kiss deeper. “Xander” She begins to moan as he trails his kisses down to her neck. 

“Oh my sweet princess,” He leaned forward and whispered to her ear. “Let us at least enjoy our last moment.”

“I would love that..” And with that, Xander lifted her off her feet which made her giggle in response as he carried her to his bed.

****

After hours of ‘alone time’ Kamui gets up and noticed Xander fast asleep, arms wrapping around her waist. She carefully pry away from his grip and lightly kissed his cheek. She gets up and picked her clothes off the floor. After dressing herself up, she grabbed her bag and head out to the door.

****

“You sure she is coming back brother?” Elise asked.

“Of course little dove. She’ll never go back on to her word,” said Xander. 

Suddenly, Leo and Camilla entered through the doors but Xander noticed Camilla looking distraught and Leo in disappointment. “Camilla, what is wrong?” But Camilla ran past him sobbing.

“Sister?! SISTER!! WHAT’S WRONG?!” Elise shouted as she ran after her.

Just before Xander can go after her, Leo placed a hand on his shoulder and placed a scroll in his hand. After Leo left, Xander opened the scroll and begin to read it.

_If you are reading this letter then you know that I left for the mission._

_King Garon wants me to spy on the Hoshidians if they are planning to invade Nohr._

_I had a feeling it’s a death trap but I couldn’t disobey the king so I went_

_While I was there, there wasn’t any plan for invasion._

_I tried to run away but I was captured._

_They put me to jail and they are setting me as example to all of becoming a traitor by execution_

_…._

_Well this is it. I am going to be executed. My scholar is writing this letter for me._

_Camilla, thank for protecting me as your big sister._

_Leo, keep reading those books._

_Elise, always keep a happy smile._

_Xander..oh my sweet Xander…thank you for that magical night. I am sorry for not coming back home. I want to be a mother so bad to our children but…I guess I reached the end of the line. Sakura helped me deliver the baby and she is on her way to give them to you. Love them…nurture them. Let them know that I will always be watching them in spirit._

_Goodb-_

Suddenly, he noticed at the end of the letter has a blood splotch and an object felled to the ground. He picked it up and noticed a familiar object. It’s a wedding ring covered with blood. Xander felt utterly defeated. Suddenly, Jakob walked up to him and whispered, “My lord. There is an hoshidian at our gateway.”

Xander walked to the door and opened it. He spotted Sakura holding a basket with a blanket covered up. “Xander?” He lifted up the blanket revealing two boys snuggled. He kneeled down to the ground and fought back tears.

_K…Kamui…you …have given me two wonderful sons…Thank you…for the magical moment and…thank you for giving me a wonderful life._


End file.
